64 Reasons I Love You
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: 64 moments showing just how close Kyoya and Tsuna are. May contain other pairings.
1. 2am

**A/n: **So this is my sad attempt at doing the 64_Damn Prompts challenge on LJ.

I only wanted to do one fandom and I had a really really hard time choosing between Katekyo Hitman Reborn couples or AkuRoku from Kingdom Hearts but finally I decided on this :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 

**Prompt: **2 am

**Couple: **1827 with some 8059.

It was pitch black as Kyoya walked up the steps of the Vongola mansion, his keys jingling in his hands and Yamamoto behind him with his hands above his head. "Man...I wish we would of gotten home earlier," Yamamoto said with a sigh. "I really wanted to see Hayato."

"You'll see him when you go to bed," Kyoya answered as he pushed the door open and slide out of his shoes – Yamamoto following his lead.

"I guess but by now he'll be asleep," Yamamoto sighed – closing the door. "It's late you know?" Kyoya just grunted as he put his coat on the hook, as he did so something in living room caught his eye. Yamamoto was half way up the stairs when he noticed Kyoya wasn't following, "You coming, Hibari?"

"Go ahead of me," the cloud replied as he walked towards the living room. Yamamoto watched him for a minute before shrugging and continuing up the steps – he really only cared about seeing his silver haired boyfriend right now anyways.

Kyoya loosened his tie as he approached the couch. Sure enough, Tsuna was asleep on the couch – his lips parted gently and his brown locks in their usual messy style.

"Silly herbivore," Kyoya muttered affectionately as he brushed a strand of hair from Tsuna's eyes, "You didn't have to wait for me..." 

**E/n:** So anyone who doesn't get it – Kyoya and Yamamoto had a mission together and didn't get home until late at night. Tsuna tried to wait for Kyoya but fell asleep like the adorable person he is.

See you guys tomorrow :)


	2. Metaphors

**A/n: **I seriously do think Kyoya is probably different around Tsuna – not only that but he's grown up a bit I'd imagine. On another note – they would be in Italy now for "training" now that Tsuna is almost graduated from High school.

**Disclaimer:**Yeah still not mine. In case I didn't mention – neither are the prompts.

**Prompt: **Metaphor

**Pairing: **1827

Tsuna sat on the couch in the living room of the Vongola mansion chewing the end of his pencil as he thought – his back was pressed against the arm of the couch and his now long (really he'd shot up once he got a little older (now eighteen)) legs were bunched up in front of him holding up a textbook he was using as a smooth surface.

"What's eating you?" asked a voice – and the brunette tilted his head back to see Kyoya standing over him with a magazine in his hand. "Actually, I think the better question is why are you eating your pencil?"

Tsuna stuck his tongue out at the older boy, "I'm trying to do the homework sensei gave me."

Golden eyes scanned over the paper propped up in front of Tsuna, "Your having trouble with metaphors? How stupid are you Tsuna?"

"That's not nice," Tsuna answered with a pout. "It's hard to keep all of these parts of speech straights – there's to many of them."

"Your eighteen."

"So? Your Nineteen and still can't remember to carry your ID whenever your going to headquarters."

Kyoya let out a pfft sound as he flopped onto the floor by the couch, "That's got nothing to do with it. I just find it stupid to show herbivores my ID when they know perfectly well who I am."

Tsuna didn't answer as he went back to staring up at the ceiling with his pencil in his mouth, "What about...Reborn is like a devil."

"Simile."

"Huh?"

"That's a simile, not a metaphor. You can't use is like."

Tsuna sighed, "Why don't you just give me one Kyoya?"

The cloud guardian smiled lightly, "Because that'd be cheating Tsuna."

"So?"

Kyoya didn't give an answer as he stood up, "It's my turn to pick up Futa, Lambo, and I-pin from school."

"I wanna come!" Tsuna declared – shooting up causing the textbook in his legs to fall to the ground with a thump.

"Do you homework."

As he watched the black haired boy disappear Tsuna frowned and sent a deadly brown glare towards the worksheet on the paper, "Stupid metaphors..." 

**E/n: **My thoughts exactly Tsu-chan...

See you tomorrow guys ^_^ Thanks for all the awesome reviews.


	3. Sky

**A/n: **Do you know the number of directions I could of gone with this one? There is so god damn many!

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

**Prompt: **Sky

**Pairing: **1827

Kyoya Hibari's arm were resting behind his head as he stared up at the sky above him, he was sitting laying on the rooftop of his school like always. His golden eyes caught sight of a familiar white object that had once calmed him, "Cloud huh?" He lifted his hand up so he could see the ring on his finger. The silver ring glinted in the sunlight as Kyoya looked up at it. The crest on it stared back at him intimidatingly – almost mocking him.

He frowned – he didn't like it. He didn't like a single thing about this whole situation. Being thrusted into some mafia he hadn't even known about a few months ago? Well really – being thrusted into the mafia at all? Wasn't the mafia the bad guys in most situations?

"EXTREMELY good morning Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Hey Tsuna!"

"H-Hi guys..."

Kyoya let his hand fall to his side as he sat up.

It didn't matter what he thought. All that mattered was protecting his sky. 

**E/n: **Do I really need to explain this one? Or, for that matter, tell you who said what?

See you tomorrow~!


	4. Lost Scene

**A/n: **I had two different idea's for this. I chose this one.

This involves the latest manga chapters – so spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine~

**Prompt: **Lost Scene

**Pairing: **1827

"H-He's w-what?" Tsuna stuttered out – his head was pounding as his big brown eyes looked up at his friends - Dino was looking at the floor, Gokudera seemed angry, Yamamoto was smiling but there was some protective look under his expression, and Ryohei was unusually silent.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna..." Dino muttered. "When he said he didn't want to join, I didn't think he meant he was going to join another team. I just assumed he wanted nothing to do with it."

Tsuna was quiet for a minute, "It's fine..."

"It's not fi-" Gokudera started to say but was cut off by Yamamoto placing a hand on his shoulder. The dark haired boy just gave a light shake of his head.

"Could you guys leave for a bit? I think I'm going to sleep," Tsuna stated softly.

"I thought people with concussions weren't suppose to sleep," Ryohei mused as he was pushed out of the room by Dino.

Once everyone was gone Tsuna tuned on his side and let the tears he'd been keeping in fall because Kyoya

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I absolutely _hate _that Kyoya isn't working with Team Reborn. I mean what the hell?


	5. Degrees

**A/n: **I can't speak Italian...so don't kill me for miss translations since I'm using Google xD

**Disclaimer: **Has this happened yet?

**Prompt: **Degrees

**Pairing:** 8059

_"__E__ fottuto congelamento!*" _Gokudera screeched as he stepped out into the snow. "Why the hell did you want to come out here anyways?"

Yamamoto laughed as he hopped down the steps, "I wanted to play in the snow with you."

"We're not five Takeshi," Gokudera hissed rolling his eyes. "And no one plays in the snow when he's below freezing."

"I do."

"You're not sane. Now would you go inside before we both get Hypothermia!

The dark haired boy gave another laugh as he twirled around with his arms out, "I feel fine Hayato."

"_Questo perche il vostro un freak,**" _Gokudera grumbled under his breath. "Takeshi come on it's like negative twenty degrees out here. Your dad would kill you for being out here."

Yamamoto stopped spinning for a minute and looked up at his silver haired boyfriend, "Five minutes Hayato...Please?"

Gokudera wanted to say no so badly, but it was impossible when Yamamoto was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes of his. With a sigh he answered, "Fine! Five minutes."

Yamamoto grinned almost instantly, "Come make a snow angel with me!" 

**E/n: **So it's not 1827...but it's still cute 3 I thought it'd be okay if Gokudera reverted back to Italian sometimes since he is Italian.

*:It is fucking freezing out here.

**: This is because you are a freak.


	6. Seize the Day

**A/n: **writing this as I re-watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and My sister plays Legend of Edda on my bed.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in this is mine

**Prompt: **Seize the Day

**Pairing: **1827

Kyoya was woken up by soft music drifting up from down below and invading his bedroom. He tried to turn on his side and go back to sleep at first, but that turned out to be useless since the music was keeping him awake. After a moment he sighed and sat up in his bed – having decided to go downstairs since there was no hope of sleeping any longer. He didn't bother putting a shirt on since the only ones here at 8 am where the ones who lived here – and Chrome and Ipin had seen him in just boxers so surely seeing him in his pajama pants wasn't worse then that.

"What's going on down here?" Kyoya asked – rubbing his eyes lightly as he walked down the stairs. There was no reply. By then he had reached the bottom of the stairs though. Tsuna was fumbling around in Gokudera's arms as the boy tried to teach him how to dance, and Yamamoto was sitting by a stereo laughing lightly.

Kyoya himself chuckled a little bit as he stepped off of the stairs and walked towards Gokudera and Tsuna – who was turned away from him. "This isn't working Gokudera..." Tsuna whined.

A finger tapped his shoulder and the brunette turned around to see Kyoya looking at him. "Dance with me?"

Without hesitation Tsuna nodded, "Yeah."


	7. Opposites

**A/n: **I debated between 1827, 8059, and 6996 for a while. And then I realized – OMG DINO!

So yeah here we are!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nope, nope. 

**Prompt: **Opposites

**Pairing: **DxS with 1827

"I just don't understand it," drawled Tsuna looking down the table.

Kyoya hummed as he stabbed his fork into piece of chicken and shifted his eyes towards his mentor, "What don't you get?"

"Dino and Squalo," the brunette answered. "Their complete opposites."

The cloud guardian looked at the clumsy, caring blonde mafia boss and the loud, strategy captain as they sat together – their hands intertwined as Dino flicked a thing of mashed potatoes at Futa with a laugh and Squalo argued with Yamamoto.

"Opposites attract," Kyoya answered simply without looking at Tsuna, "The same goes for us doesn't it?"

"It does, doesn't it?" 

**A/n: **Nggggggh its so short...


	8. Passions Run

**A/n: **must...not...change...rating...must...not...change...rating...

**Disclaimer: **I own KHR, Ryan Seacrest as ugly teeth, and Harry Potter as no scar.

**Prompt: **Passion's Run

**Pairing: **1827

"Tsuna," groaned Kyoya as Tsuna's hands trailed lovingly down his chest, "you have to get off. I have a meeting to get to."

"I don't remember calling one," Tsuna answered as he bent down – legs on either side of his boyfriend – and brought their lips together.

Kyoya spoke once Tsuna pulled away – always out of breath before Kyoya was, "That's because _you _didn't. I did – with the CEDEF. Meaning-" a moan as Tsuna's hand traveled below the waist - "your father could come looking for us any moment now."

"I don't care," Tsuna growled, "I haven't had enough time alone with you to do this is weeks – one of us is always getting home late or not coming home at all!"

"If he fines us-" another moan as Tsuna continued his ministrations, "I'm going to be dead and then I'll really never-" moan, "be home."

Tsuna sighed as he pulled his hands from Kyoya's pants and sat up, "Fine. Fine. Just hurry back okay?" 

**E/n**: I was seriously tempted to make lemitsu walk in on them.


	9. Connections

Prompt: Connection

Pairing: 1827

It irked Kyoya.

It irked him how he was so drawn towards Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He didn't want to be around someone as weak and loud as the brunette – not to mention the fact that he always had a crowd around him (be it because he'd messed up again ad people were laughing at him or they were his friends) which was Kyoya's number one pet peeve.

But something about those big brown eyes, and shy smile kept drawing him back in when the brunette needed him most. He wouldn't- he couldn't leave Tsuna alone when he was in trouble.

He had to help him, because Kyoya wasn't sure he would be able to live without that annoying boy.

E/n: Total denial


	10. Lull and Storm

**A/n: **When I first saw this prompt on the list I automatically associated the storm part with Gokudera. But when I looked up the meaning of lull I changed it.

**Disclaimer: **Would I be raging about Kyoya's betrayal if I owned it? No. Because it wouldn't of happened. 

**Prompt: **Lull and Storm

**Pairing: **1827 (not the fluffy kind I usually write)

"Did you even _think _about how this effected me when you did this?" Tsuna screamed – his expression was blazing with anger. "Did you even think about how this effected _us _when you did this?"

"This isn't about you, or even us," Kyoya answered firmly with an unchanging expression. "This is about me and what _I _need to do." Fon didn't bother pointing out that no – this was about the arcobaleno.

"What do you need? Why can't you rely on me to help you!" Tsuna shouted holding the tears back from his eyes, "We're a couple, your suppose to trust me!"

Kyoya flinched slightly and moved his eyes ever so slightly so they weren't looking directly into Tsuna's flaming brown ones, "I can't-"

"Look at me."

Kyoya didn't move his eyes from the side of Tsuna's face, "I am looking at you."

"No you're not," Tsuna hissed. "_Look at me Kyoya!" _

"I...Tsuna you have to understand-" Kyoya began still not looking directly at Tsuna like the brunette wanted.

"So that's your answer," Tsuna mumbled looking down at the ground. When he looked back up he was in dying will mode, "Fine. That's how it'll be then."

Before Dino – just barely conscious – or Ryohei – bent over healing Dino to the best of his ability – could move to stop him, Tsuna lunged at Kyoya. 

**E/n: **Tsuna is the storm – shouting and screaming, and Kyoya is the lull calm.

I honestly _do _hope this happens in the manga. I like the idea of Kyoya beating Dino and then Tsuna arriving on the scene. It'll probably happen without all the angsty romance, but still.


	11. Animal

**A/n: **This drabble makes me ANGRY D: Because I personally _love _my kitty cat

**Disclaimer: **pfft me? Draw? HAHAHA! 

**Prompt: **Animal

**Pairing: **1827

Kyoya was sitting in his office shifting through folders – people Tsuna wanted to join the CEDEF, mission files, and other things – when he heard a familiar screech of horror. Without looking away from his papers, Kyoya leaned against his hand and started counting down, "5...4...3...2...1..."

"Kyoya!" Tsuna shouted as he burst into the office – barely noticing the smirk on Kyoya's face as he did so.

The cloud looked up at him, "What's wrong this time Tsuna?"

"I can't find Natsu!" Tsuna exclaimed frantically. Kyoya was about to ask if he was sure he'd let Natsu out, when Tsuna went on, "He was running around my office like I always let him do when I'm alone, and then Gokudera barged in complaining about training newbies this week since Yamamoto's gone on that mission, and he didn't shut the door completely and Natsu got out. What am I going to do Kyoya? No one else knows about him!"

"Cam down first off," Kyoya ordered – waiting a minute as Tsuna took a few deep breaths. "Now, where all did you look?"

"Everywhere I could thi-" his response was cut off by a help and then a scream. Before Kyoya could stop him, Tsuna was running out of the room, "Natsu!"

…..

When Kyoya got down the hallway, he found Tsuna was glaring harshly at a member of the CEDEF who was cowering away from him, Natsu cradled in Tsuna's arm looking rather frightened.

"What happened here?" Kyoya demanded walking forward.

His boyfriend (and boss) didn't take his gaze of the man as he said, "He stepped on Natsu's tail."

Kyoya rubbed his forehead, "Take him back to your office Tsuna. Remember not to let him get out again." Tsuna looked at him for a minute before beginning to walk away – cooing softly to his box animal as he did so to calm it down.

"S-Sir I didn't-" the man began when Tsuna was out of sight.

"I honestly don't care," Kyoya sighed as he turned back around to go to his own office, "Just don't let it happen again. Tsuna might kill you himself." 

**E/n: **Lesson learned? Take care of your pets =.=


	12. Children

**A/n**: Not much to talk about today...

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman is not shounen-ai (technically anyways) and therefore not mine.

**Prompt: **Children

**Pairing: **LI, (slight) 8059

Gokudera was laying on his stomach on the bed flipping through TV channels as Yamamoto sat at the desk in their room angrily writing a report for Tsuna – the rain guardian had just recently started training this years recruits and apparently more then a few of them were a challenge

The peace in the room was shattered by the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. "Come in," Yamamoto shouted – turning his head to see who it was.

"Gokudera," came the unusually soft voice of Lambo as the fifteen year old entered the room – stopping once he was inside the doorway and shifting from foot-to-foot uncomfortably - "could I talk to you?"

Gokudera sat up – feeling like something had to be going on for Lambo to use his name instead of one of the insulting nicknames "Sure." He patted the spot next to him on the bed and sent Yamamoto glance at the same time. He took the hint.

"I'm going to go train a bit," lied Yamamoto as he stood up.

Lambo watched him walk out of the room for a minute before asking Gokudera, "He just left because of me didn't he? He can't train without his sword."

"Yeah, he did," chuckled Gokudera. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"O-oh... um...?" the words came out as one big jumble so it took the silverette a second to decipher what his lightening guardian had said.

Gokudera blinked, "Oh." Then it hit him what Lambo had said, "Wait! Who do you like?"

Lambo's gaze shifted down to the floor, "I-Pin..."

"Bout time."

"H-Huh? Wh-what do you mean?" Lambo stuttered out suddenly lifting his head to look right at Gokudera

"I mean everyone's known you liked her since you hit puberty," Gokudera answered.

"Do...Do you think she knows?"

"Nah, because she asked Hibari that same question about you last week."

Green eyes grew in size, "S-she likes me t-to?" Seeing a nod from the older guardian, Lambo jumped off the bed, "This is great!" Lambo took off for the door – stopping abruptly in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" questioned Gokudera with his head tilted slightly.

Lambo turned his head and smiled, "Thanks octopus head."

Gokudera gave the boy a smile of his own, "Your welcome brat."

**A/n: **Awww 3 I luvs me some brotherly Storm/Lightening


	13. We All Float On

**A/n: **Just bought a book so I _may _be MIA this weekend. Probably not though since my brain doesn't even function until 12 so I have plenty of time to type quickly before we have to worry :)

**WARNING: **Mpreg and OC's.

Though out this chapter Dino/Enma/Nana refer to Tsuna and Kyoya's children _not_ the characters you're use to. Nana is the oldest, and then Dino and Enma are twins.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly no :( 

**Prompt: **We All Float On

**Pairing: **very slight 1827

"Daddy," a small voice spoke up – tugging gently on the edge of Kyoya's purple swim shorts.

The Cloud guardian looked down to see the younger of the twins, Enma, staring up at him with big brown eyes inherited from Tsuna. He bent down slightly so the five year old didn't have to crane his neck so much and answered, "What's wrong En?"

The black haired boy pointed his finger out to where his older sister, Nana, was floating in the lake with her eyes closed, "What's sissy doing?"

"She's floating," he explained. Seeing the curious look in Enma's eyes, he asked, "Do you want me to teach you how buddy?" Enma just gave a hasty nod. As Kyoya placed his hands under Enma's back he couldn't help hoping that the clumsiness that Enma shared with both his mother and his namesake wouldn't show up now and drown the boy.

"Now what?" Enma asked curiously – turning his head to see the other.

"Spread your legs and put your arms out," Kyoya instructed and he watched as the boy did as he was told. "Now I'm going to take my hands off okay? Make sure not to let your tummy come down."

Slowly he removed his hands from his sons back and let the boy drift a bit.

"I'm doing it daddy! I'm doing it!" Enma exclaimed excitingly.

Kyoya couldn't help smiling a bit, "I see that buddy. Now be careful – you don't want to sink."

After another minutes Enma straightened himself over and slowly swam the foot or two that had been placed in-between him and his father and latched on to him. "Can we go see Dino and Mommy now?"

Kyoya ruffled his sons wet black locks, "Yeah. Lets go."


	14. Chess

**A/n: **My tree is up so I was in a Christmasy mood. I lost my notebook...which had the next part of my Christmas One-shot in it though which diminished that mood.

**Disclaimer: **Nope~ Nope~ Nope~!

**Prompt: **Chess

**Pairing:** 5980 – because I can't picture Kyoya and Tsuna playing chess...

"I don't get this..." Yamamoto declared – watching as Gokudera and Shamal sat on either side of the checkered board. Shamal was relaxed in his chair as Gokudera contemplated his move.

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Go help them put up the tree. Hibari looks like he's going to drop it."

Yamamoto glanced over at the other dark-haired boy before answering, "He does, doesn't he?"

Leaning back so Shamal could make his move, Gokudera crossed his arms and looked over at Yamamoto, "Why are you still standing there then? Go help him before he drops it, and Lambo starts crying."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" With that Yamamoto took off towards Kyoya.

Shamal glanced over as he left, "He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box is here?"

"You have no idea."


	15. Duty

**A/n:** Late update today, but an update non-the-less.

I had a lot to do today. I played Devil May Cry, went to my cousins party, put my bed back where it was supposed to be, and started re-playing Kingdom Hearts re: Chain of Memories.

Anyways: another Arcobaleno arc drabble.

**Disclaimer: **doo-da-di-doo~ I do not own thiiiis~

**Prompt: Duty**

**Pairing: 1827**

**SPOILERS FOR LATEST ARC!**

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as Lussuria came towards him – ready to feel pain since his gloves were across the

But it never came – instead there was the sound of flesh meeting steel.

Brown eyes slowly opened to see black slacks, then – as Tsuna straightened up and allowed his eyes to travel up from the ground – a black jackets, and the distinct red armband. "Kyo...ya?" the brunette spoke as his eyes finally reached fine black hair and a pale face.

"I can't hold him off long," Kyoya hissed out between clenched teeth, his golden eyes watching Tsuna out of the corner of one eye as the other looked directly at his opponent. "Grab your gloves and _run."_

Tsuna blinked a few times, "But why...You betrayed us..."

"Because," Kyoya cut in before Tsuna's thoughts could drift any farther, "it's my duty. As your guardian and as your lover."

"But I thought-" Tsuna began again.

"Of course not," Kyoya replied. "If anyone broke up with anyone it was you. What I said at the beginning was true – this _was_ about me not you. But the things I needed to do have already been taken care of."

"But you haven't fought Dino or-"

"The bronco and the baby will have to wait," Kyoya hissed as Lussuria's fist pressed in, "and so will this talk. Just _go."_

"But-"

"_Tsunayoshi!" _Kyoya screamed at him as he pressed against Lussuria – making the sun user step back a step. "I'm not joking around. Get out of here."

Tsuna looked at Kyoya for another second before standing and running off – grabbing his gloves as he ran. As he ran, he shouted behind him, "We're talking once this is over. Don't try to get out of it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kyoya replied with a smirk. With Tsuna gone, he jumped back from Lussuria and smiled, "Hurry up then, Herbivore. I've got a date later."

**E/n: **see prompt 10: _Lull and Storm_


	16. Rip

**A/n:** late update...again...

Blame NEVERLAND D: That's the best thing ive seen on Syfy in a while

I wasn't sure if the prompt was rip or R.I.P, so I found a way to combine them.

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**Prompt: Rip**

**Pairing: 1827**

Golden and brown eyes stared at the piece of fabric on the floor.

"Oh my.." Tsuna began only to stop. "I didn't mean to! I swear, Kyoya it was an accident."Golden eyes just continued to stare. "Kyoya-"

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna gulped hearing the combination of his full name and that venom dripping tone, "Y-Yeah, K-K-Kyoya?" The fear gripping Tsuna was similar to the fear back before their relationship.

"I'll give you ten seconds."

10...

9...

8...

Tsuna blinked and then it dawned on him – Kyoya was giving him a ten second head start. Not one to waste that chance, Tsuna ran.

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Zero.

Kyoya took off after him – letting the torn disciplinary band flutter to the ground.


	17. Missing Time

**A/n:** Late...AGAIN.

This one had a reasonable excuse. It's my older sisters 16th birthday so we all went out to dinner and walked around the mall which turned into a fight with my dad naturally...

**Disclaimer: **Noooope~

**Prompt: **Missing Time

**Pairing: **many many many

**Time: **directly after Future Arc.

When Tsuna wakes up all of the others are already there.

Gokudera is standing with his arms around Yamamoto who is sobbing – his father won't die now. His father will be there for the younger him, always. Bianchi is near them just watching quietly – she's happy her relationship with her brother has improved now. A lot earlier then it would of otherwise, and now they'll have a better relationship then ever.

Lambo has his arms wrapped so tightly around I-Pin that Tsuna thinks she's going to break. Futa is behind them – waiting for his turn because Lambo is his little brother by all means but blood.

Brown eyes shift to the other side of the room.

Chrome was staring at Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro as tears ran down her cheeks – Mukuro smirking knowingly, Ken looking uncomfortable with Chrome crying, and Chikusa looking indifferent about the whole thing.

Ryohei had retreated to a corner with his phone in hand and Tsuna could hear him talking quickly with Hana – whose happy sobs were just barely reaching his ears even from all the way across the room.

Arms snaked around Tsuna's hips and a soft voice whispered, "I'd forgotten how cute you were before this-" a hand tugged gently on his long hair, "happened."

Pale hands wrapped a strand around a finger, "Is it really that bad? I thought it looked good – manlier."

Warm air hit Tsuna's neck as the man behind him chuckled, "It does. I just prefer my cute herbivore."

"Kyoya!" an excited voice exclaimed and both men turned to find Dino waving wildly.

"Go," Tsuna urged – pushing him forward a bit. "I need to talk to Shouichi anyways. We'll catch up later."

The cloud placed a kiss on the brunettes lips before pulling back briefly and whispering, "I'll see you soon."

"For sure."


	18. Crest

**A/n: **More Kyoya reflecting on Vongola.

**Disclaimer: **Not in a million years unfortunately. 

**Prompt: **Crest

**Pairing:** 1827

Kyoya used to hate that crest.

It stood for everything he hated.

Crowding, weakness, and family.

But eventually,

it began to stand for everything he needed.

His real family – the ones who had taken him in when his blood family kicked him out,

Strength – strength to get through the lows and celebrate the highs,

Love – because the Vongola crest meant Tsuna.

**A/n: **I set this one up kinda like a poem... but I think it failed a bit.


	19. Itch

**A/n: **

**Disclaimer: **We've been over this – no I don't own it.

**Prompt: **Itch

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **Shimon Arc

"Who is _she _to just come in here and demand my disciplinary disassemble!" Kyoya raved as he paced around the room. "She just some...some..." Suddenly he caught sight of Tsuna shifting around attempting to reach something, "What the hell are you doing Tsuna?"

"My back itches," Tsuna replied as he shifted so his hand was going down his shirt instead of up it. "But it's like right in the center of my back and I can't reach it."

Kyoya blinked a few times before frowning even harder, "You haven't been listening to a single thing I've said have you?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "I was at first, but then the itch started and..."

"Turn around." Tsuna looked at Kyoya for a minute before turning around. Almost immediately he felt nails dig into his back until the itch was gone. "Better?"

"Much."

"Now turn back around and listen to me," Kyoya scolded.

Tsuna laughed as he moved back around, "Okay, okay."


	20. Explode

**A/n: **I felt like breaking away from the Arcobaleno arc since it seems like I've been focused on that lately.

**Disclaimer: **Nope~

**Prompt: **Explode

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **Anytime really

Kyoya was patrolling the school when he heard a loud bang from the second year hallway. He turned around almost immediately, and upon reaching the room he asked dangerously, "What is going on in here?"

The students – who knew of the relationship between Hibari and Tsuna – all shied away from the door, while the teacher – who knew nothing of it – just rubbed her forehead. "It's nothing," she told him with a sigh. "Sawada-kun just blew up another one of his experiments."

"Where is he?" demanded Kyoya – fear coursing through him. He knew that logically they shouldn't' of been doing anything that would of hurt Tsuna to severely, but he couldn't help worrying anyways. When the only response he got was a few shocked blinks from the teacher and many fearful glances from the students he demanded again, "Where is Tsunayoshi?"

Finally a girl spoke up, "H-He's over there, Hi-Hibari-san."

Kyoya rushed to where he was pointing. He dropped to his knees when he reached the spot where Tsuna was laying on the ground. "Tsuna," Kyoya whispered – running his hand down the brunettes cheek, "Tsuna, come on. Wake up."

After a minute, Tsuna moved his head around with a groan. His eyes fluttered open, "Kyoya...?"

"Yeah," Kyoya replied softly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No...My head hurts. What happened?"

A hand smoothed though the brunettes hair, "You messed up your science experiment and fell. Come on, I'll take you to lay down in the Disciplinary office." Without another word he helped Tsuna up, and led him out of the room.


	21. Rise

**A/n: **Okay so I went on Hiatus during my winter break – but I had computer problems preventing me from posting this until now, so none of you knew :/

I warn you – this is my attempt at angst so...

Oh also: I so called Kyoya wanting to fight Dino!

**Disclaimer:**

**Prompt: **Rise

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **After Tsuna becomes Decimo.

Gokudera had left to see if he could convince Shamal to help them again, leaving Kyoya to his own thoughts as he watched Tsuna's chest rise and fall. He was alive, but only barely –the slow beep of the machine next to him was proof of that.

And it was all Kyoya's fault.

If he'd ran faster...

If he had been stronger...

If only he'd been there, Tsuna would be safe. Tsuna wouldn't be lying half dead in front of him.

But he hadn't been there, and Tsuna wasn't safe.

Kyoya laid his head on Tsuna's leg, "I'm sorry..." 

**E/n: **Rise would refer to Tsuna breathing.

Also, Happy New Year!

What are your guys' resolutions?

Mine is to be nicer (that'll fall through when schools tarts on Tuesday though)


	22. Crumble

**A/n: **Are you guys sick of Arcobaleno Arc drabbles yet?

I sure hope not since this is another one.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Kyoya would be kicking ass _on Team Reborn like he should be._

**Prompt: **Crumble

**Pairing:** 1827

**Time: **Arcobaleno Arc/directly after #4: Lost Scene

Tsuna let the tears fall – dropping from big brown eyes and trailing down his face - as choked sobs escaped his mouth.

He had thought...

He had thought that his relationship with Kyoya was solid, strong – like the cloud guardian was himself.

But now, it was falling apart over something as trivial as some...some _game,_ some sick man had come up with.

Some game that Reborn had all put dragged him into, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to blame the baby (man?) for this.

After all, It wasn't his fault Tsuna was too weak, too useless, too dame, to keep this from happening.

To keep his relationship from crumbling.

**E/n: **Why is Angst all I get from this Arc?


	23. Range

**A/n: **So typing this one as I watch the Bachelor.

I was team J. P. turning Ashlee's season, but I do like Ben so...

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**Prompt: **Range

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **when the gang is 17

Tsuna's ears were instantly assaulted with the sounds of loud booms as he stepped into the shooting range. The loud booms continued until a black haired man towards the middle spotted him as he went to reload.

"Tsunayoshi – what are you doing here?" Kyoya questioned as he pushed the orange goggles on his face up to his forehead and set the pistol in his hand on the counter.

"I heard you told your parents about us," Tsuna answered with a lick of his lips, "and that you got kicked out."

Kyoya grunted, "Who told you?"

"Reborn."

"Ah..."

Silence settled between them before Tsuna spoke again, "Come with me. Stay with us – I'll sure with Futa or Futa can share with Lambo just-"

"Stop." Tsuna stopped. "Breathe." He took a deep breath. "Now listen to me, okay?" Tsuna nodded. "I love you, but I don't want pity."

"It wouldn't be pity!" Tsuna interrupted. "It wouldn't even be that long – you graduate this year. Then you'll be going to Italy to train under my dad and Dino right?" Kyoya nodded slowly – not quite understanding where this was going. "So stay. It's not an option anymore, Kyoya."


	24. Fight or Flight

**A/n: **I missed it when it first came out, so I'm watching the Roast of Charlie Sheen right now. Winning, just like this story ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nope, nope.

**Prompt: **Fight/Flight

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **After Real Inheritance

He could hear their voices shouting at him.

"Bossu!"

"Tsuna!"

"We'll take care of this tenth!"

Tsuna blinked as he watched his guardians launch into action against the assailants.

Why? Why was this happening now? He'd only just been made Vongola Tenth.

"Tsunayoshi!" he heard Mukuro shouting and turned to see the other mist guardian standing in the doorway – the plan had been that if this happened Tsuna would leave with Mukuro. "Let's go!"

Tsuna felt his blood rush but he didn't move.

"Tsuna!" Ryohei and Lambo screeched as they took down more enemies.

Where...Where was he? Where was he in this chaotic mess?

Tsuna looked around and found that the person he wanted was standing in a offensive position with blood dripping down the side of his face as he readied for another attack.

"Kyoya!" he screamed as he ran towards the Cloud guardian to help him.


	25. Acid

**A/n: **You know what? Government is officially my favorite class.

I thought it would be boring, you know, but it turns out that it just gives me things to throw at my parents. Plus I have a lot of really fun people in there with me.

'Nough about me – about the drabble... I was exactly inspired by the story "To Be With the Varia" by Minto-san.

**Disclaimer: **I own KHR, just like I own Glee, Stargate, and the planet Earth :|

**Prompt: **Acid

**Pairing:** 1827, 6927 (intended friendship)

**Time:** Directly after Shimon Arc/Daemon Fight

Tsuna shivered as he followed Reborn and the guards into the prison. Kyoya and Gokudera watched behind him, but only because Chrome had conceded to it being to dangerous for a girl to go with them. Heck, he didn't even want to me here himself – but Reborn had said something about it being his "duty" since Mukuro was one of his guardians, no matter how unwillingly.

"Watch out," Kyoya muttered – grabbing Tsuna's arm and pulling him back when he almost ran into Reborn's back as the baby stopped.

The brunette smiled at the Cloud, "Thanks Kyoya."

"Let's go," Reborn cut in – walking into the room the guards had just unlocked. "I don't want to be here any longer then I have to be – to many people would like to see me dead."

Walking into the large circular room, Tsuna's eyes immediately locked onto the tank in the middle of the room. He swallowed, "That's..."

"Can we take him to a barber after this?" Kyoya said with a twitch as he reached for Tsuna's hand – his eyes watching as the guards pressed the drain button. "I can't fight him if he's going to trip."

"His nails too," Gokudera added. "That's just screaming foul play."

"He won't wake up right away," Reborn said with a roll of his eyes. "It'll take a few hours, but yes. We're taking him to cut it whether he wants to or not."

As Tsuna watched the acid around Mukuro's body drain he spoke up, "I'll go call Chrome and Fran. They'll want to see him as soon as he wakes."

"Go with him Hibari," Reborn commented as Tsuna turned to walk out the door.

"Already going," Kyoya shot back as he followed. 

**E/n: **I couldn't resist mentioning Fran.

Whenever I think Mukuro I think Chrome and Fran (which in turn makes me think of Belphegor as well).

Orignally I meant for this to be Mukuro waking up but yeah..whatever.

Nw i've got all three Zenon movies on my DVR so...


	26. Colors

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Colors

**Pairing: **None.

**Time: **TYL

They stood in front of Tsuna's desk in a perfect line shoulder-should with the exception of Ryohei who stood next to Tsuna on the other side. Each of them with a different expression on their face.

Gokudera's face was turned down to the ground and shaded with a regretful shadow to it. Yamamoto was looking right above Tsuna's head with the same expression. To his right Lambo stood shaking nervously with a slightly sickly green tone to his skin as he waited for the screaming to begin. Chrome stood next to him looking only seconds away from tears and even Mukuro looked slightly afraid of what was to come. Kyoya – standing with a stony face – was the only one who didn't look scared.

"So you blew up the kitchen in another one of your stupid fights," Tsuna drawled – brown eyes glancing around at each of the guardians.

"Juudaime, we didn't-"

"You still did," Tsuna cut in. "Now Spanner has to stop his work in order to remake all the hightech equipment. I'm tempted to tell him not to and let you go back to waiting three minutes for bagels!"

"What?" Mukuro exclaimed. "You'd deprive me of my insta-bagel?"

"You deprived the whole mansion of cofee and food!" Tsuna shot back.

Mukuro flushed uncharaestically red, "W-Well...Lambo started it!"

"What?" Lambo shouted. "I did not!"

"I don't care who started it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

He began to lift out of the chair but Ryohei pushed him back down, "You know you can't get up until your wound heals. The bullet went pretty far."

Tsuna looked at himfor a minute before returning his attention to the group in front of him, "Your all going to give Ryohei your phones, call buttons, and pagers. If you need something walk across the mansion and get it for yourself for once." There was a small chrous of outrage before Tsuna cut them off by continuing, "And all of you - except for Chrome – are on room arrest."

"What? Why isn't she!" Gokudera objected.

"Because she might have been there, but theres no way she did anything so Chrome's completely off the hook. Now turn your shit in."

None of them said a thing as they dumped their things into the bin Ryohei held.

**E/n: **So a lot has happened and I don't feel like explanning. I'll be updating requently now.


	27. Give

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: Give**

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

It was quiet as they laid in bed – Tsuna's head against Kyoya's chest as he listened to his hearts slow beat.

"Thank you," Kyoya cut through the silence after a while. Tsuna turned his head up and looked up Kyoya with questioning brown eyes. As he moved his hand around Tsuna's back, Kyoya tried to explain, "You've given me things I never thought I'd have."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna questioned with a tilt of his head. "I haven't done anything that amazing."

Kyoya shook his head – how could Tsuna not understand all that he'd done? Not just for Kyoya, but for all of them. "That's not true – you've given me a family no matter how much they get on my nerves, and friends who aren't afraid to tell me the truth-" he stopped and fixed his faze directly at Tsuna, "and love."

Tsuna's face was bright pink as he stammered, "Y-You're w-welcome…"

**E/N: **So I figured it out. I'll write the drabble at school because I'm going to be writing anyways xD. Then when I get the comp. from my little sister at six all check by DA, LJ, Yahoo, and SJ then type the drabble and post!

So yeah – daily updates again if I can keep that schedule.


	28. Needle

**A/n: **Sorry this is so late – my school had exhibition today and I had to go show my parents where to find my papers and projects etc.

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt:** Needle

**Pairing: **slight 1827

**Time: **TYL

"Hold still," Spanner drawled as he reached for Kyoya's wrist in an attempt to stop the Japanese boys shaking. A few feet away from them Reborn was attempting to stop Lambo's crying so Shoichi could give him his own shot.

Kyoya jerked his arm back and eyed the needle suspiciously, "What's it going to do?"

"Nothing for the most part," the blonde answered as he leaned back slightly, "but if you go MIA or decide to disappear like Mukuro did when Chrome and Ken started going out we can activate it and track you." Silence settled between them - Kyoya not liking the idea and Spanner not willing to get 'bitten to death' for this.

"Kyoya!" a voice cut through and they turned to see Tsuna standing in the doorway with his hand on his hip, "get the damn shot or you're getting missions with Lambo and Mukuro for a month!" The brunette didn't wait for a reply before turning around – no doubt to force the V aria into the examination room since they started the most problem.

Kyoya was silent for a moment before sighing, "Just do it, Spanner."


	29. Lock

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Lock

**Couple: **1827

**Time: **Before Inheritance/after Future

"Kyoya…?" Tsuna called hesitantly as he stepped out onto the roof of Namimori Junior High. The Raven had disappeared almost as soon as they were safely back in their own time and Tsuna – although he never would have interrupted his boyfriends personal agenda before – wanted to make sure the perfect was feeling okay. "Are you up here?"

"Over here," Kyoya's voice called. Tsuna looked in the direction he thought he heard the voice, but saw nothing.

"Um…" Tsuna bit his lip gently – he didn't want to ask and seem like an idiot but…

Suddenly, a head of black hair came into view as Kyoya sat up, "Over here." As Tsuna made his way around the roof, he asked, "What do you need?"

"Nothing," the brunette replied softly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Everyone else is feeling a bit exhausted after everything."

Kyoya let out a small 'hmph' before saying, "I'm fine. People as herbivorous as they were couldn't wear me out of if tried."

Tsuna chuckled, "Of course, Kyoya, whatever you say." They were silent as the smaller boy sat next to the perfect and laid his head on his shoulder.

Finally, Kyoya spoke, "Hey Tsuna…?"

"Mmm?"

"You remembered to keep the door propped open right?"

"….No."

**E/n: **So it looks like our babies are stuck on the roof….


	30. Slope

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Slope

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

When Tsuna walked into the dining room he found the table held several brochures. He blinked twice than looked up at his guardians – all awake and dressed before him for once – and asked, "What are the brochures for?"

"It's almost time for out yearly family trip," Kyoya informed – his cloud was the only one without a brochure in front of him, "so they all got brochures for the places they want to go."

"Oh…" the sky replied as he sat down.

"Excuse the interruption," a soft voice declared and Tsuna looked up to see one of the maids standing next to him. "The chef wants to know what you'd like for breakfast, Decimo."

"I'll take my usual," the boss answered with a large smile, "Scrambled Eggs and Ham." Her face was a bright red as she first walked away, but it was wiped out as she passed the hot glare of the cloud guardian. Tsuna waited until she had disappeared before holding his hand out, "Slide them down."

Once they were all in his hand, Tsuna began to flip through them. Yamato wanted to go to New York, Gokudera's was for London, Mukuro had given him one for Paris, Ryohei's was for Fiji, Lambo was in favor of some mafia theme park/resort, and Chrome wanted to go skiing in Switzerland. They all sounded fine to Tsuna, but no matter what he chose someone else would be upset.

He glanced over at Kyoya, "Where do you want to go?"

Mukuro slammed his fork against his plate – the force shaking his food – and cut in, "That's not fair, Tsunayoshi! You know he's not going to pick Paris just because it's my suggestion."

"Calm down, Mukuro," Tsuna replied. There was a brief showdown before he lowered back into his seat. With his mist back in his seat, Tsuna asked again, "Where do you want to go, Kyoya?"

Kyoya wiped his mouth before saying, "I like Chrome's idea."

"Then we'll go skiing," Tsuna declared. Seeing protests arise in their eyes, he added, "I didn't chose. This was completely fair."


	31. Correspondence

**64 Damn Prompts**

**Prompt: **Correspondence

**Pairing: **Slight 1827

**Time: **After Graduation.

_Dear Momma, _

_ When I got your last letter I was near Naples visiting another famiglia with Grandpa. Chrome-chan held you're letter for me until I got back though. Speaking of Chrome-chan, she was wondering if you could send the recipe for your chocolate chip cookies. All of us miss your cooking – even Kyoya though he's reluctant to admit it. _

_ I know how much you worry, so I hope I can make you feel better by telling you that everyone is fine. Gokudera hit Yamamoto a little too hard during one of their fights but he'll be okay – it's just a little bruise. I think all of us are wishing they'd just get together already; they've been circling around each other for what, 6 years now? Mukuro's also a little scratched up, but that's his own fault for hitting on a married woman._

_ How are the kids? Did I-pin do okay in her material arts competition? Did Futa tell that girl how he felt about her? How is Lambo? He hasn't called to talk to Gokudera or me in a while. He won't say it out loud, but I can tell that Gokudera is starting to get worried – he always gets more violent towards everyone. And the girls? Are they okay too? Ryohei said when Kyoko called last week; she said she hadn't seen Haru lately. Will you check on her for me? She might not be my future wife like she used to wish in Middle school, but she's still important to me – to all of us. I would ask about Hana, but Ryohei's always talking about her. _

_I'm sending plane tickets with this letter for them – and you. If the date doesn't work for the girls or the kids, just tell me and I'll get ones for a date that does. When you get here we'll have everyone over for dinner – Dino, Xanxus, Grandpa, Dad, and Reborn too! _

_ I love you, Mom. _

_ Love, _

_ Tsuna. _


	32. Linger

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Linger

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **Tsuna's 3rd year of HS

Tsuna sighed as he sunk into the bathtub – letting the warm water sooth his sore muscles. The brunette had walked home alone so that his rain and storm guardians could spend some time alone and along the way he had ran into – literally- a group of bullies. After teasing him about getting dumped by Hibari (he hadn't been dumped – Kyoya had just graduated and was training in Italy under the ninth's Cloud but he couldn't exactly tell them that) they had proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. Well he was exaggerating, it wasn't as bad as the fights he had had with other people in the mafia but it was worse than any time a "normal" person had beaten him up.

With a sigh, Tsuna brought a hand to his forehead – where the feel of Kyoya's last kiss still lingered – and whispered, "I miss you…."

(-)

**E/n: **Sorry this is late – my older sister had a color guard competition (she placed 1st because they are AWESOME) and my younger sister is just a brat and wouldn't give me the computer :/


	33. Charm

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Charm

**Pairing: **1833 – friendship

**Time: **TYL

Ryohei groaned as he followed Kyoya through the plane, "I hate flying first class. Everyone is extremely stiff and boring. They might as well be dead." He felt the glare of everyone in front of them burning in the back of his head.

"It's almost ten straight hours to Australia," Kyoya replied as he stuffed his bag into the area above their seats, "there is no way I wasn't flying first class."

Ryohei sighed as he sat in his seat, "I know, but still." Absently his fingers wrapped around the orange chain with the Vongola crest that hung off his belt loop.

Noticing the motion, Kyoya looked at the purple chain dangling around his neck before saying, "I'd rather be home as well, but Tsunayoshi needs us to defuse the situation in Australia before herbivores die."

The sun guardian watched as the other lowered into the seat next to him, "I know – and that's what is keeping me from complaining about the crappy company."

(-)

**E/n: **So much inter-guardian love, no?


	34. Roads

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Roads

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

"God damn fucking herbivores!" Kyoya cussed as the car jerked to a stop and both occupants in the car jerked forward. "I hate Italy - why can't we just go back to Japan?"

Tsuna took a deep breath – trying to regain his sanity and peace of mind that driving with Kyoya had stolen from him – before saying, "It's only until we get to the mansion. Reborn promised me there would be a drive to take us anywhere we needed." Mentally he added 'thank god.'

Kyoya huffed as he waited for the light to change and the cars in front of him to move, "Why couldn't someone pick us up?"

"Because you want's to drive!" Tsuna hissed from between clenched teeth as he tried to keep from shouting.

"Tch."

Tsuna held his breath and counted to ten before letting the breath out. At this rate he was going to kill Kyoya himself. With his anger in check, Tsuna sighed and propped his elbow up on the window as he looked out the window, "Whatever, Kyoya."

Out of the corner of his eye Kyoya looked at Tsuna – he hadn't meant to take his anger out on his boyfriend. Focusing his eyes back on the road he reached down, grabbed Tsuna's free hand, and intertwined it with his own.

Kyoya felt Tsuna stiffen for a second before he relaxed and gave the cloud guardians hand a gentle squeeze – letting him know that he was forgiven for taking his road rage out on him.

(-)

**E/n: **I'm trying to type this, check my Facebook page (Fun for All Anime Lovers), and read a RusCan fanfiction even though I adore PruCan to the point of obsession. PLUS I have softball practice in an hour and I still haven't searched for my shorts.

So yeah – I'm sympathizing with Kyoya's frustration even though this was written months ago as a one-shot xD


	35. Hunger

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Hunger

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

A soft moan escaped Tsuna's lips as Kyoya nipped at his neck. "K=Kyoya," he groaned as he attempted to push his boyfriend off him, "stop. I-I have to meet wi-with Kyoko for l-lunch."

"I don't care," the elder responded. His hips pushed down and Tsuna let the breath he'd been holding out in a breathy moan. "Besides, I've been gone for a week. I'm starving."

"Then let me go!" Tsuna exclaimed as he felt the hand dancing up his thigh. "M-molesting me isn't go-going to help that!"

Kyoya chuckled, "You know that wasn't what I meant."

Hips arched as fingers brushed against the brunette's arousal. Tsuna took a shaky breath, "I know, b-but I re-really need to go!"

"I'll give you three minutes to reschedule."

The room was silent with the exception of the pants and moans coming from the smaller boy. After a moment, Tsuna exclaimed, "Fine! I'll call and cancel!"

(-)

**E/n: **Sorry to disappoint, but this story is _still_ Rated T.


	36. Reciprocity

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt:** Reciprocity

**Pairing: **1827 (very slight)

**Time: **TYL

The legs on the chair screeched against the ground as Tsuna stood up and extended his hand to the man across from him, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Gallo."

The man shook Tsuna's hand, "You as well, Vongola."

"Kyoya will you get those papers off the table?" Tsuna called back as he led the man out of the room. A while later, Tsuna came back into the room sighing, "Old men are so difficult to deal with."

Kyoya – sitting on the meeting for protection – handed the documents to Tsuna, "You didn't have to meet with him."

With the papers tucked under the brunettes arms, the duo began walking towards the other end of the meeting room where there was a second door leading to the residential area of the mansion, "The Cavallone are in the west and no matter how underground they are The Shimon can keep an eye on things in the North – we need the influence they have in the East."

"So Reborn set up the meeting and didn't tell you until this morning?"

"….Yes."

**E/n: **Sometimes, when I read Fanfiction I feel like Reborn might as well be Decimo instead of Tsuna.


	37. Kind

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: Kind**

**Pairing: None**

**Time: TYL **

"Sir, they appear to be retreating," a young man declared. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a jacket with a purple band around the arm.

Kyoya nodded and sent the man off. Once he was gone, he turned to his fellow guardians and boss, "What now?"

"I was starting to think we'd have to call in The Mist troops on their day off," Tsuna sighed. Kyoya scolded - his subordinates were ten times better than those herbivores under Mukuro's command. After a minute the sky spoke again, "Ryohei set up in the ballroom, Yamamoto have you're guys collect the injured and take them there."

The two were about to obey their orders, when Chrome spoke, "Bossu...what about the other side?"

"Oh yeah..." he drawled. "Have your people find them please - I trust they'll get them here safely despite possible protests."

"Tsuna, nii-san wouldn't-"

He cut Lambo with a cheeky grin and a finger to his lips, "But Gokudera isn't here so he doesn't have to know." His fingers fell to his side as he added in a much more serious voice, "Chrome and Yamamoto will gather injured and Ryohei will treat them."

They all glanced at each other before chorusing, "Yes, Boss!"

**(-)**

**E/n: **I feel bad...

These are supposed to be 1827 and lately they've all been about Tsuna as a boss...


	38. Fruity

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Fruity

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **Tsuna's 3rd Year of Highschool

When Kyoya arrives in Namimori after two months in Italy training, he doesn't expect to find so many people waiting for him. Especially since some of them have made it clear they don't like him.

Gokudera is looking as angry as always as he mutters a soft, "'Bout time you got here." Yamamoto is laughing as he apologizes for the Storm Guardian before giving him a hug – much to the Cloud's displeasure. Neither boy has ever been practically close to Kyoya, but they are close to Tsuna and that's undoubtfully why they're here.

Nana and the kids get to him next and he doesn't mind the way they hug him. In the year he' stayed with them after his parents kicked him out and he had left for his training, Kyoya had grown fond of all of them and their hugs are full of warmth and love – the kind of touch he always wanted from his real family.

The girls linger behind them with Bianchi. Both of them give him a smile and a soft 'welcome back'. Even if they have never really bonded, they all love Tsuna and Kyoya is what's best for Tsuna.

Ryohei and Chrome approach him next - ever since accepting his role in the family back in Middle School he'd grown the closest to them as far as Guardians go. Ryohei pats him on the back – having grown to respect Kyoya need for space since graduating from Middle school – and proclaims with a smile that he'll be leaving with Kyoya this time so they'd better make the most of their time. Chrome gives him that shy, nervous, smile of hers as she explains that Mukuro has pulled another one of his disappearing acts so she's sleeping in his room but she can room with I-Pin if he wants. He tells her that it's fine if she keeps the room, he'll just stay with Tsuna. He doesn't, however, mention that he's not ecstatic about the lack of Mukuro.

And finally, finally, Tsuna is back in his arms. No matter how nice Italy is, it can't compare to the feeling he gets when Tsuna is near. Neither of them say anything for a while, but than Tsuna's lips are moving against his neck where his head is buried, "You smell like strawberries." And it's so odd and probably true because strawberries are Dino's favorite fruit and he's stocked his bathroom with bottles of strawberry shampoo for Kyoya to use when he runs out of his own Lemon Citrus Shampoo that all Kyoya can do it laugh.

**(-)**

**E/n: **So first off, a huge thanks to Seireeii who has given me some of the best reviews the last few chapters – especially last chapter and even though I've already thanked you at least ten times I wanted to thank you again (is it getting creepy yet?)

So, I made Kyoya, Ryohei, and Chrome close because I do think Ryohei and Kyoya are close (it's showed in the Future Arc) and I think Chrome would instantly gravitate towards Kyoya. Even if I don't like the 1896 pairing, I get where it comes from and likes it as a friendship dynamic.

I tried a new writing style in this one. I don't write in present tense much but I wanted to try it at least once in this story.


	39. HalfLife

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Half-Life

**Pairing:** Implied 1827

**Time:** …TYL…again…

It was Mukuro's fault.

Kyoya nodded at the conclusion – it was most definitely the mist herbivore's fault. If Mukuro hadn't called him demanding he get condoms while he was in town picking up aspirin, than he wouldn't have gotten distracted and those herbivores wouldn't have gotten within shooting range.

A cough escaped his lips and blood splattered into his awaiting hand. His eyes drifted closed for a moment. It appeared that walking to town wasn't his greatest plan – he should have taken a car like Tsuna suggested. An image of Tsuna's chocolate eyes and bright toothy smile crossed his mind.

Blue-grey eyes snapped open as he pushed off a tree he'd unconsciously leaned against. "I have to get to Tsunayoshi."

With a new resolve, he limped towards the distant mansion.


	40. Comedy of Errors

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Comedy of Errors

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **Do I even need to say it anymore? –blankface-

Tsuna had been fast asleep when the shrill ringing of his phone interrupted his dream. He groped blinding for it before running his thumb across the screen. Pressing it against his ear, he answered, "Hello?"

"What's the passcode?" a familiar voice growled.

Tsuna ruffled his hair as he sat up in bed. "What? Why?" He struggled to keep his eyes from shutting. There was a low grumble. "What'd you say?"

"I can't remember it," Kyoya answered.

There was a moment before Tsuna spoke, "But…you made the code."

"I know, he growled back, "but it's raining, I'm cold, I miss you, and I can't remember. So give me the god damn code, omnivore."

Tsuna smiled as Kyoya reverted to his old habits. "It's our anniversary then Lambo's birthday."

"612528," Kyoya repeated. Tsuna could hear the buttons beeping in the background. "I'll be up in a minute."

(-)

**E/n: **I'm sorry for not updating, but my personal life has been hectic.

My Aunts husband hit her and she packed her kids up and left – but no one knows where she is now. I've spent the last few days making phone calls to her friends and spamming her Facebook while at the same time trying to concentrate on my homework. Honestly, updating was the last thing on my mind.


	41. Tragedy

** 64 Reasons I Love You **

**Prompt: **Tragedy

**Pairing: **1827, Brotherly 27/F, Brotherly 27/L, and Brotherly D18

**Time: **the usual.

"Tsuna-nii!" a voice screeched. A second later, the doors of the conference room were pushed open.

"Fūta?" Tsuna questioned – standing as the boy approached. He glanced at the confused allies around the table before turning back to the younger male. "I told you not to-"

Fūta cut in, "Lambo's hurt, Tsuna-nii!"

Chocolate eyes widened, "What? How bad is it? Is I-pin okay?"

The blonde shook his head, "She's fine physically, but mentally she's a wreck. Lambo took a stab though the stomach for her and Ryo-nii said he might not make it through surgery."

Tsuna glanced around – he couldn't just leave in the middle of a meeting with the Vongola's allies since some of them had come from far away but Lambo needed him… His thoughts were cut off by Dino standing up, "Go, Tsuna. I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna questioned.

Dino nodded, "Positive. Just go."

Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip before nodding, "Okay." He gave a small bow to those at the table before running out of the room with Fūta.

**(-)**

Kyoya stepped into the conference room as the last boss stepped out. He glanced around for a moment before looking on his target, "Dino, how did everything go?"

The blonde looked up from the papers he'd been shoving in his briefcase, "Everything went fine, Kyoya. There was a bit of protest at first, but everyone knows the Cavallone are the strongest ally and closest family to the Vongola." They hugged briefly. "So how is he?"

"They've stabilized him, but Ryohei says it's the next forty-eight hours that will tell," Kyoya answered.

"Tsuna and I-pin?"

Kyoya licked his lips, "I-pins a wreck. We didn't want her there if something happened while he was in surgery so after she was checked out, Chrome took her. She's going to stay with Chrome and Ken for a while." He ran a hand through his hair as he continued, "Tsuna's beating himself up about it. He thinks it's his fault for sending them on a mission alone and he keeps talking about the Ring Battle. I wanted to stay with him but Bianchi…"

Dino gave his shoulder a reassuring pat, "It'll be okay, Kyoya. Why don't I take you out to eat? We haven't seen each other in a while."

After a short pause, Kyoya nodded, "Yeah, okay. Just let me tell Bianchi so she knows where I am and how to reach me."

**(-)**

**E/n: **Oh gawd, I tried not to cry when I was writing this. My mind came up with two scenarios for this prompt – hurt guardian, dead Iemitsu. I went with the first one obviously.

Also, thank you to anyone who has sent me messages or reviews about my Aunt. This was the first time, but she wasn't going to stick around. We still can't reach her but hopefully it's just because she's on the road coming towards us.


	42. Hope is the Things with Feathers

**64 Reasons **

**I Love You**

**Prompt: **Hope Is the Things with Feathers

**Time: **During #39: Half-Life

"Juudaime? Is something wrong?" Gokudera questioned. The usual trio was gathered in Yamamoto's office playing a card game since their work was done. "You've been a little spacey."

"It's just…" He casted a worried glance out the window before shaking his head. He grabbed another card from the pile. "Kyoya only went to check on his order. He should have been back by now."

Yamamoto smiled and shrugged, "Maybe he got caught up in something?" After a glance at his cards he added, "Got any fours, Hayato?"

"That's not like him…" Tsuna answered as Gokudera shook his head.

"Tsuna!" Mukuro's voice interrupted the game as the Mist Guardian entered the office.

"Mukuro? What the hell-"

"I was on the phone with Kyoya-"

"You called Kyoya?"

"-and I heard gunshots. I tried to call him back but no one answered."

There was silence before Tsuna stood up, "Someone get Hibird from my bedroom - the code on his cage is my birthday. I'll go get a horse."

"We're coming too," Yamamoto and Gokudera declared.

As the four of them exited the office, Tsuna closed his eyes.

_Please let Hibird find Kyoya…_


	43. Empire

64 Reasons I love you

**Prompt: **Empire

**Pairing: **None

**Time: **The usual

The influence of the Vongola stretched across the world- from their Italian roots to Russian mobs with ruthless demeanor o Japanese Yokuza ever elegant and powerful.

Being the head of such a large family took its toll. For some it took family or sanity.

For Tsuna it took his peace of mind. He was afraid that he'd send someone in a mission and they wouldn't come back or someone would get hurts for something he did.

Tsuna had only been in office for a year when he finally explained this.

"Juudaime- we'll always come back," Gokudera declared

Kyoya tsked and looked away, "I'm not that weak."

" I wouldn't die before possessing your body. Kufufu…" Mukuro's eyes glinted as he spoke.

Chrome shook her head, "He didn't mean that Bossu. Mukuro-sama just doesn't know how to cheer you up."

Ryohei shook his head, "I EXTREMELY think your wrong. It wouldn't be your fault if someone killed someone else."

"Ryohei-senpai is right," Yamamoto replied with an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Nothing will happen to us, or the others, and even if it does it isn't your fault."

After that, Tsuna felt a bit better because he guardians were genuine in their words.


	44. Turpentine Kisses and Mistaken Blows

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Turpentine Kisses and Mistake Blows

**Pairing:** 1827

**Time: **TYL

"You idiots!" Tsuna screeched as he looked at the mess in front of him. The couches in the room were pushed on their backs, books were strewn across the floor, and broken snow globe lay in a puddle. "I specially told you take these stupid fights of yours outside!"

Both Mukuro and Kyoya flinched as blazing chocolate eyes locked on them and Natsu's mane flared with his masters' anger. Mukuro opened his mouth, "Tsuna it wasn't-" His words were cut off by a sharp painful smack to the back of his head which was followed by the sound of Tsuna's hand hitting Kyoya's head.

"It wasn't-" Kyoya began but cut himself off when he saw the hand pulling up for another head-slap. "Damn it, Tsuna! Don't you _dare_ hit me again!" Tsuna drew back slightly and Kyoya took the opportunity to finish his original statement, "It wasn't us! Hayato did it while chasing after Uri. "

"It was Hayato?" Mukuro nodded – relief coursing through him now that those dangerous eyes weren't directed at him. "I'm sorry I hit you, Kyoya…"

"Tch."

"Words, please, Kyoya."

Mukuro watched the conversation from the side. After a moment, Kyoya pulled Tsuna into a bruising kiss so he turned away. Behind him, Tsuna said, "I've got to go find Hayato now. I'll come find you later."

The happy way he said it scared Mukuro. He didn't linger on that too long though because something occurred to him, "Hey! He didn't apologize to me!"

(-)

**E/n: **No update yesterday because I was having trouble with this prompt.

Also: everything's…sort of stable with my family now. There's a few pre-existing things to deal with but my Aunt's safe and I'm going with her to see her brother (my Uncle) play baseball for his high school sometime soon.


	45. Rings

**64 Reasons I love You**

**Prompt: **Rings

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: ** High School

"Kyoya do you hate me?" Tsuna asked softly. The duo was sitting on the rooftop with their lunches in their laps.

"Why would you think that?" Kyoya replied.

"Well you don't like crowding but because of me you're always being bothered," Tsuna answered, "and I've dragged you into all sorts of things you'd rather have not been a part of." He turned his head to see Kyoya, "Do you hate me because of it?"

There was no reply for a moment. After a beat, Kyoya said, "My ring – what does it mean?"

"Eh?"

"The ring," Kyoya tapped the silver Cloud Ring on his finger. "What does it mean?"

"I-It means that you'll protect me," Tsuna answered hesitantly. "From anything and anyone who would try to hurt me."

Kyoya nodded slightly, "Exactly. So that means I don't hate you right?"

Tsuna blinked, "Huh?"

With a ghost of a smile on his lips, Kyoya said, "If I hated you, I'd let the carnivores eat you."

**E/n: **It was meant to be sweet but that last line turned out a biiiiiit creepy.


	46. Dust

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Dust

**Pairing: **1827 and 33H

**Time: **TYL

Tsuna blinked as he looked at the child in front of him. The boy was covered in dark brown dirt and red scabbed scratches. "Who's this?" he asked finally – turning his eyes up to look at Kyoya and Ryohei who stood on either side of the boy.

"His names Akito," Ryohei answered – placing a hand on the boys' brown locks and Tsuna swore he saw a puff of dirt rise.

"And where did he come from?" Tsuna prompted as he shifted his arms over his papers. It was nothing against the boy but that was _a lot_ of dirt and Reborn would kill him if any got on him.

Kyoya spoke this time, "We found him at the Fulmine Families mansion." A look in Kyoya's eye made it clear to Tsuna that the boy was the only survivor of an attack against his family.

"And why is he here instead of at the Orphanage with Kyoko and Haru?" Tsuna knew how most kids would take those words so he wasn't surprised when the boys eyes widened a bit and tiny hands clenched. The Vongola Orphanage wasn't a bad place though, Chrome and the girls had made it a state of the art facility and nobody ever stayed long when the Vongola had so many members and allies.

Ryohei looked his eyes with Tsuna's own, "I wanted to make sure it was okay for me to adopt him."

Tsuna froze for a minute before saying, "Is Hana okay with this?"

"Yes," he answered. A sad look came into the usually hyper sun guardians eyes, "It's something we've talked about a lot since the tests came back. Akito is exactly what we've been waiting for."

Tsuna looked down at the boy, who instantly looked a little fearful. He put on his brightest big-brother smile and asked softly, "Do you want to go with Ryohei, Akito?"

"Y-Yes!" stuttered the younger brunette.

Tsuna nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Okay than. Just get the adoption papers from Kyoko and Haru."

Smiling widely, Ryohei thanked Tsuna and led the boy out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Kyoya said, "You know, we should consider kids too."

"We should, shouldn't we?" Tsuna answered with a laugh.


	47. Every You, Every Me

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Every You, Every me

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **1st Year High School

Tsuna bit his thumb as he looked out the window of his classroom. From his seat he could see Kyoya patrolling the grounds below with his tonfa's tucked safely in his belt. A smile waves across his face with the perfect looks up and spots him – giving the slightest of nods in acknowledgement.

When the perfect had disappeared from his vision, he laid his head on his desk and attempted to pay attention to the teacher. But slowly, his eyelid dropped and it got harder and harder for him to pull them back up until finally he drifted to sleep.

(-)

_ Tsunayoshi sipped on the vanilla shake as he trailed after his friends, all three of them were still dressed in their baseball uniforms since they had decided to walk home from the game instead of riding in the bus with their loud teammates. _

_ "Ne, Ne Tsuna," Takeshi declared. Tsuna looked up from his straw and looked at the star hitter. "You had some nice pitches today!"_

_ Hayato nodded, "I hate to agree, but he's right. I would never be able to pitch like that."_

_ Takeshi grinned as he slung an arm around the others shoulder, "You may not be our star pitcher, but your defiantly the best right field, Hayato~!" _

_ The silverette grunted and shrugged the arm off, "Of course, I am idiota!"_

_ "Hayato, please stop calling Takeshi-kun names," Tsuna sighed. "You two work together so well on the field. Why is it so different off of it?"_

_ Takeshi tapped his chin, "Maybe it's because Captain Hibari isn't here to keep us in line?"_

_ "It's herbivorous to talk about others when they're not around," a fourth voice cut through their conversation. All three males jumped – even usually calm and collected Takeshi – and turned to see their Captain standing behind them with a scowl on his face. _

_ Collecting himself, Takeshi laughed it off, "But your right there! So we're not really talking about you when you're not around."_

_ "Hn," came the reply. His eyes slipped over to Tsuna and locked on the Vanilla shake in his hand. "Tsuna…. What did I tell you?"_

_ "N-Not to eat anything that c-could affect my playing since we can't risk me getting hurt," Tsuna replied as he glanced around. _

_ Kyoya's eyes narrowed into a glare, "So than why are you drinking a milkshake?"_

_ "W-Well I wanted s-something to drink…"_

_ "They have water." Tsuna flinched as the glare became more deadly. Reluctantly he tossed his milkshake into a nearby trashcan. "Good. I need more time to adjust to your fastball, can you come over tomorrow?"_

_ "E-eh?" Tsuna blinked several times. Despite being a battery and living only a few blocks from each other, Kyoya had never invited Tsuna over to his house for extra practice. He nodded furiously, "Y-Yes! I'll be there!" Kyoya just nodded and walked away. _

_ Takeshi blinked before saying, "Did Captain just ask you on a date?"_

_(-)_

_ Tsunami Sawada was not a particularly pretty girl. _

_ Her long brown hair was shiny, but not in the way her mother's was. She had boobs big for her age, but they weren't big like her Aunt Lal. Her legs were creamy and smooth, but not long like cousin Bianchi's. Unlike her cousin Gokudera people didn't fawn over her, she had two best friends and then her family. Her best friend, Yuni, was unlike her in every way. Her hair was long and silky, her breasts defined, her legs long and luscious, and everyone liked her. Something about Yuni just attracted people to her. _

_ Tsunami had never told her friend what she thought of her. Until now, when it slipped out as they were walked around the mall waiting for Yuni's father – Reborn – to pick them up. _

_ Byakuran shook his head, "I don't think that's true, Tsu-chan."_

_ Yuni nodded several times, "Byakuran is right, Tsuna! You're very pretty!"_

_ Tsuna shook her head, "You're just saying that because you're my friends. Anyone who didn't know us would say that Yuni-chan was much prettier than I am." _

_ "But Tsuna-chan, you're much prettier than I am!"_

_ "You know," Byakuran cut in before Tsuna could object, "we could just ask someone."_

_ "W-what?" both girls stuttered. They snapped their attention away from each other and looked at the white haired teen. _

_ Byakuran glanced around before smiling. He grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them over to a trio of males. "Excuse me!" he exclaimed – capturing the attention of the blonde in the group. _

_ "Me?" the blonde tilted his head and pointed to himself. Byakuran nodded so the boy stopped and called to his friends, "Mukuro! Kyoya come back here." The two dark haired males exchanged a look before backtracking to their friend. Turning back to Byakuran, the male asked, "What is it?"_

_ "You see my friends here were fighting about something and we were wondering if you could solve this for us," Byakuran declared. He yanked both their wrists so they were standing in front of him with one of his hands on either of their shoulders, "Which one of these two do you think is cuter?" _

_ "Ah…" the blonde tapped his finger against his chin. "Well I think they're both very beautiful." He turned to his friends, "What do you think, Mukuro?"_

_ The purple haired boy gave a strange laugh, "Kufufu, Dino you are forgetting that I'm not interested in females."_

_ "Ah yeah…" Dino looked at his other friend. "What about you Kyoya?"_

_ The raven haired boy looked at them silently and Tsunami couldn't help fidgeting nervously. "The brunette."_

_ Yuni clapped her hands happily, "See! I told you, you're prettier than I am Tsuna-chan!"_

_ Byakuran smiled, "Thank you, guys." _

_ The group was about to walk away, when Kyoya reached his hand out and grabbed Tsuna's wrist. He pulled a purple gel pen from his pocket and scrawled a number on Tsuna's hand. He looked into her eyes and said, "Call me, okay?"_

_ "O-Okay…"_

_(-)_

_ Kyoya Hibari did not like parties. Parties meant crowding and crowding meant herbivores. But like always, his boss had dragged him to their party with the excuse that Kyoya was his most trusted bodyguard beside Romario. So here he stood, leaning against a wall watching Dino from a distance while Romario stayed near the blonde to assure he didn't trip over his own two feet and land in some powerful woman's breasts. They didn't need to start a war at the Vongola's Allies Party. _

_ They'd only been here a few minutes and already Kyoya had spotted several herbivores. There was a purple haired male on the other side of the room who was talking to any woman he could find, a pair of boys with silver and black hair who kept close to each other even though they were arguing every ten seconds, and an extremely nervous looking purple haired girl lingering by the door with a Trident in her hands. _

_ "Why are you over here by yourself?" a soft voice questioned, cutting through his thoughts. Turning his head away from the scene, he found a brunette standing to his side. The other male was shorter then Kyoya but his hair spiked in a way that made him appear to be Kyoya's height and he had brown eyes the color of chocolate. He was wearing a simple outfit of black pants and a white dress shirt with a jacket over it. Kyoya could see several rings on his left hand that didn't go with the outfit but he couldn't see what they were. _

_ "I don't like crowds," Kyoya answered. "I'm only here because my boss is an idiot."_

_ The boy blinked twice, "Who's your boss? There's a lot of stupid people here."_

_ Kyoya couldn't help chuckling before he answered, "Dino Cavallone." _

_ "Ah…Dino-san," the boy hummed. "I don't think he's an idiot. Dino-san is just very clumsy. He pulls through when it counts."_

_ "Of course," Kyoya huffed. "I wouldn't take orders from a herbivore that couldn't protect themselves." _

_ "Herbivore huh…" the boy breathed. He must have seen something across the room before he stood straighter, "I should go. I have to talk to some people." Kyoya didn't say anything as the boy pushed off the wall and began to walk away. Suddenly the boy turned around and said, "You never told me your name."_

_ "Tch. It's Kyoya Hibari."_

_ The boy grinned, "Dance with me later, okay Kyoya?"_

_ As the boy began walking again, Kyoya called, "You didn't give me your name!"_

_ "It's Tsuna!" was the only reply he got before the brunette was gone. He watched as the boy approached a red head with Band-Aids on his face and they started talking excitedly as though they were best friends. _

_ "Ne...Kyoya," Dino's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned his head to find the blonde had approached him while he had been talking to the boy. "What did Lil Bro want to talk to you about?"_

_ Kyoya's eyes widened, "Lil…Bro?" _

_ Dino nodded, "Yeah."_

_ "You mean that's…"_

_ "Tsunayoshi Sawada – Vongola Tenth." _

_ If Kyoya weren't to shocked at the revelation to notice, he'd find the brunette smiling in his direction and the herbivores from earlier all watching him carefully. _

_(-)_

"-wada! Sawada!" Tsuna sat up with a scream as a voice shouted in his ear. Hearing laughter, he looked over to find the teacher standing red in the face next to him with a ruler. "What do you think you're doing sleeping in my class!"

"I'm so-sorry Sensei!" Tsuna rushed out. He shoved his chair back and stood up – bowing to him, "Honestly! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" From the row next to him, Tsuna saw Chrome, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all watching – ready to step in and defend him if a single crack was made at his intelligence.

The teacher – one of his more forgiving – rubbed her forehead and tapped the desk with the ruler, "Just sit down, Sawada. Try not to stay awake, okay?"

He nodded as he sat back down, "Yes, sensei." As the teacher resumed her lesson, Tsuna thought about his dream and smiled.

(-)

**E/n: **I soooo didn't mean for this to be that long. Anyways, run down of worlds)

came from the fact that I've been watching to many sports animes lately and Ookiku Furikabutte is one of my favorites.

!Tsuna is not something I like but this would be disappointing without it huh? I like the idea of Tsuna being BFF's with Byakuran and Yuni. Also: I've been listening to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen for an hour now.

ooooon! Kyoya in the Cavallone's is such a likely scenario. I might not like D18 romance, but D18 Bromance is the bomb 3


	48. Project

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Project

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

Kyoya Hibari doesn't like Verde. He has a bare minimum of contact with the Arcobaleno and left matters involving him to Shoichi or Spanner – usually the blonde since he was far more tolerant of people. So when Tsuna explained that he wanted to be a test subject for Verde's newest project, Kyoya was furious. Beyond furious actually.

** "**What?" he hissed between his clenched teeth. ""He's not a doctor and this is clearly a medical-"

"Ryohei and Reborn will be there at all times," Tsuna interrupted, "and Lussuria wants to be there to if he's not on a mission for Xanxus."

Kyoya's glare didn't let up. "I don't want-"

"We've talked about-" Tsuna had jumped to his feet as the conversation became a rare argument between the duo.

"Adoption!" Kyoya finished. "We've talked about adoption, _not_ about you becoming some experiment for male pregnancy!"

There was a short tense silence. A minute passed before Tsuna spoke in a soft voice, "I don't want to fight with you but I _want_ this Kyoya."

"Tsuna," he sat down on the bed and pulled Tsuna down into his lap, "I want to have a family with you too, but not at the risk of losing you."

Tsuna leaned forward and put their foreheads together, "Kyoya, please. Let me do this."

There was another small pause before Kyoya sighed, "I have to be at all of your appointments - no matter what -, you take the last two/tree months off, and Ryohei moves into Gokudera's old room to our right for those months." Tsuna nodded as he listed off conditions. "And we name a girl after your mom."

Tsuna smiled, "And if it's a boy?"

Kyoya was silent for a minute before saying, "Dino. We'll name a boy Dino."

**E/n: **Directly related to prompt: We All Float On

In which I mentioned three children of these two (I'm adding Middle names) –

Nana Yuni Sawada-Hibari

Twins and Dino Hayato Sawada-Hibari, Enma Takeshi Sawada-Hibari.

I want to write more about these guys. I don't know when I would do this though.


	49. Adore

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: Adore**

**Pairing: sorta 1827**

**Time: TYL**

Tsunayoshi was someone who people were naturally drawn to. His girlish features made him adorable while his personality made people adore him. As a man who was hated by many for his ancestors' short comings, these qualities usually came in handy.

Until now that was.

"This whole situation is so odd," Tsuna sighed. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "Isn't there something against this?"

Sitting on top of his desk in a single spot void of paperwork, Enma gave a tiny smile, "It doesn't work like that Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed again as he brought his chair back up, "But it should. It doesn't make sense to stalk someone who can ruin you and your family."

Enma shook his head, "Tsuna stalking doesn't make sense. So get rid of that 'I-really-don't-want-to-hurt-this-guy' look."

Tsuna tiled his head, "Look? What look? There's no look Enma."

Before the redhead could reply, the office door was swung open. Both males instantly powered up, only to find Lambo standing in the doorway. "Tsuna-nii, Kyoya has taken care of the creep-a-zoid and 'Kuro destroyed all his cameras," the boy reported.

Enma let out a sigh of his own, "I'll call Adel so she can tell Kyoko the orphanage isn't on lock-down anymore."

Tsuna nodded to himself, "I'll do damage check while I calm Kyoya down. He's been really upset about letting someone like that so close to me."

As the brunette walked away, Enma asked Lambo, "Is Hibari ever not mad?"

**E/n: **I have to start on my book report now so I don't have much time to comment on this one.

I really wanted to get Enma into this story at some point. I just haven't had any ideas for ways to wiggle my adorable little redhead in there.


	50. Murmur

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Murmur

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

Tsuna sighed as he walked down the hall. He had a stack of mission reports to go through, but one of the maids had informed him that Chrome and Mukuro were fighting over his nightly womanizing again.

As he was walking, he heard familiar voices talking. "…today, right?" he heard Ryohei whisper.

"Mm yes," Kyoya replied. Tsuna stopped and backtracked to the cracked door the voices were flowing from. "We're going to Cabella's." He and Kyoya were going to the restaurant that night. Were they talking about him? Curiously he peeked in the crack. "He'll definitely say yes," Ryohei replied. "Tsuna EXTREMELY loves you."

Kyoya chuckled, "So I hope." Tsuna wanted to loudly declare that he _did_ love Kyoya but stopped himself as Kyoya pulled out a small velvet box. The box was twirled in his fingers, "I spent a lot of money on the ring."

Tsuna gasped and pressed against the wall.

Ring? Love? Was Kyoya going to…propose?


	51. Above

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Above

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **Middle School

Kyoya patrolled the school at least three times a day. Usually, fear of the raven haired prefect kept anyone from causing too much trouble but occasionally someone was stupid enough to do something.

This, however, was definitely a new one.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya questioned. He shielded his eyes as he looked up – watching Tsuna shimmy across the roof ledge.

For a second Kyoya thought he hadn't been heard, but than Tsuna shouted back, "R-R-Reborn is making me."

Kyoya frowned – he didn't like the baby endangering his boyfriends safety or the peace at Namimori for whatever thing he had planned. Finally he turned away, "Just be down when I come back or I'll bite you to death."

"O-okay, K-Kyoya."

**E/n: **Check out my tumblr:

TheNumberOneNoffFan


	52. Below

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Below

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

Kyoya hates the Vongola's compound. Yes, it's as big as the mansion and allows him his own space, but it reminded him of things he doesn't want to think about.

It reminded him of a future without Tsunayoshi.

Even the knowledge that he wasn't actually dead and that the Millefiore will never attack them because Byakuran and Tsuna are friends - something no one was happy about at first - he can't bring himself to go near it.

He'd left the building of his connected compound to Kusakabe and Spanner - since Shoichi's herbivorous nature annoyed him - just so he wouldn't have anything to do with it.

The others never questioned his choice; he suspected that was because they all had their own things like that. Like Yamamoto visiting his dad once a month, like the way Ryohei avoided telling Hana why he had asked her out so suddenly, or the way Gokudera tried his best to spend time with Bianchi at least once a week.

Being in that compound – being in the future – had changed the way they took on their new future. For them though, it was okay. They were all here, they were all safe and that was what mattered.


	53. Incalculable

64 Reasons I Love You

Prompt: Incalculable

Pairing: 1827

Time: TYLish

Verde was a scientist. As such, he was of the firm belief that there was a reason for everything. There was a reason for Lambo's poor personality - childhood bullying -, a reason for Mukuro avoiding M.M's sexual offers like the plague - he loved her like a sister, just like Chrome -, and a reason for the friendship between the three holders of the sky trinsette - they shared the burden of the sky.

But for the life of him, Verde couldn't figure out why Kyoya Hibari and Tsunayoshi Sawada were so perfect. In any other situation they wouldn't have worked. The relationship between the two had never really bothered him before, but Reborn had practically spit in his face when his thoughts had slipped out and the fellow ex-Arcobaleno told him it was something he'd never understand.

Kyoya was everything Tsuna hated - ruthless, violent, and closed off. He was the kind of person who was suited to mafia life. It was the same vice versa. Tsunayoshi was kind, against any form if violence, and wore his heart on his sleeve. He made an excellent boss because of it though.

Verde rubbed his chin as he thought about the Vongola's most infamous duo. Sighing he stood up, maybe a shower would clear his head.

**E/n:** This is in NO way how I see either of these two. It is instead how one who didn't know them well would see them.


	54. Wire

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt:** Wire

**Pairing:** LI/brotherly-27L/1827

**Time:** High School

Tsuna ran a hand through his brown locks as he walked into his home. It'd been one of those days when the combination of school, friends, and mafia made him feel half dead.

"Tadaima..." he called out lazily. There was no answer but he could hear the giggling of children upstairs. Thinking Bianchi must have been watching them, Tsuna walked up the stairs without a thought as to where his mother was.

His eyes were closed as he walked up the stairs - letting his memory guide him. He stepped onto the landing, only to find himself falling forward a moment later.

A string of long curses escaped Tsuna's lips. Twisting from his stomach to his back, Tsuna sat up to find his feet tangled in a rainbow colored string. He blinked at it several times before shouting, "Lambo! Get in here now!"

Moments later Lambo's head popped out of his bedroom, "I didn't do anything! I promise Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna rubbed his forehead, "Why is there string out here Lambo?"

Lambo glanced at the string before saying, "Maman thought us that we could talk to each other using string and plastic cups!" The darker haired boy paused before asking, "Do you want to play with us?"

Tsuna was about to say no until something hit him. When was the last time he'd played with Lambo, I-pin, or Futa? He'd been so busy with school, mafia business, his friends, and Kyoya that he hadn't spent time with his siblings in forever. Finally, he smiled and stood up, "Yeah. I do."

Lambo grinned brightly and grabbed Tsuna's hand - tugging him towards the bedroom, "Come on! I-pin-chan is waiting for me!" 

**E/n: **I haven't read a really good story that showed off the L27 dynamic in a while.

If you know of one, tell me please!


	55. Landslide

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt:** Landslide

**Pairing:** 1827

**Time:** TYL

There were times - when his paperwork piled, war claims were whispered, or families threatened to leave the alliance - when Tsuna felt like his whole world was going downhill.

Today happened to be one of those times.

His guardians were arguing again - as rumors like this always made them do - and Tsuna was beginning to lose his temper.

"I still think we should just attack them!"

"B-but what if it's just a rumor and innocent people get killed?"

"Hn. Herbivores shouldn't be weak enough to have rumors spend about them than."

"Kufufu… That's a bit hypocritical of you birdie. Do you know how many rumors are flying around about us? About y_ou_?

As Kyoya rose from his chair - hand sliding down to his tonfa's and lip curled in a snarl – Tsuna slammed his hands against the table, "Sit down Kyoya and stop egging him on Mukuro!" The Cloud huffed as he lowered himself back down and Mukuro had the decency to look at least a little embarrassed. Sighing, Tsuna leaned against the table, "We can't just attack them, Hayato. We've had things like this fly around before."

Chrome shifted in her seat, "I could go see the Farfalla Famiglia about the rumors…"

"Absolutely not!" Mukuro snapped at his fellow mist. The girl shrunk back slightly so he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't want you getting hurt Chrome. Ken wouldn't be happy either – all of the men in that family are demons."

"Mukuro please stop insulting other families," Tsuna sighed again. "He's right through Chrome. I wouldn't feel safe sending a girl in there."

Ryohei hummed, "What about me?"

Kyoya shook his head, "You just got back from Russia. Akito wants to spend them with you."

"And I have to fly out tomorrow morning for Baseball," Yamamoto spoke into his hand, "and Hayato's doing recruitments this week."

"I don't mind skipping," Hayato huffed. "The idiots you guys send me are always to hard-headed."

Tsuna shook his head, "No, recruitments need to get done. You and Kyoya are the only ones who haven't done it yet so he can't go either…"

"I'll do it," Lambo spoke softly.

"What? No-" they all began to protest.

"I'm fifteen! It's about time you let me take on something more important than just deliveries."

They all turned to look at Tsuna. The brunette licked his lips before sighing, "We have no choice. Lambo'll go to the Farfalla familys mansion in the morning."


	56. The Beginning is The End is The Beginnin

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **The Beginning is The End is The Beginning

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

When Tsuna stepped onto the property, everyone stopped their motions for a moment and even the injured seemed to stop groaning with pain. When the rare war flared up between the Vongola and an enemy family, bosses rarely showed up so the arrival of the new Vongola Decimo on the scene was extremely odd – but it was already odd since the Mist and Cloud guardians were on the scene with their subordinates.

"Oh?" Kyoya breathed spotting the brunette. He turned and swiftly knocked his opponent out. "Herbivore, Tsunayoshi is here finally."

A few feet away, Mukuro swept his trident to set a new layer of illusions on the enemies around him, "Kufufu…I guess our fun is over then."

A moment later, Ryohei's booming voice roared, "Spread out! Serious wounds and mental patients come directly to me, everyone else is to be healed on the spot!"

Yamamoto's voice followed, "Help the sun users in the case that someone puts up a fight than take the enemies to the storm users!"

"Bring the dead over here!" Chrome followed. As her own troops spread out she added, "Be gentle please, guys, we don't want to disturb anyone's rest."

"What's…going on?" questioned a weak voice. "Why are you…helping us?"

"Oya? Your conscious?" Kyoya answered as he wiped blood from his tonfa's. He glanced down at the man who had spoken, "The Vongola Decimo doesn't like killing herbivores like you, but we will always pay you back for hurting our family."

Shock fluttered across the man's face as he watched Kyoya and Mukuro stalk across the grounds to meet Tsuna.


	57. Door

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt:** Door

**Pairing:** 1827

**Time**: middle school

Tsuna fidgeted nervously in place as he spun the box in his hands around. The door itself was rather imposing with its gold lettering - disciplinary committee in a large curling font - but the reason Tsuna was so nervous was his purpose for being there.

"I can do this," he muttered licking his lips. His hand shook as he reached up to knock on the door. "I can do this."

"Tsunayoshi? What are you doing here?" questioned a familiar voice.

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat as he turned around, "K-Kyoya! I was just...um..."

Kyoya's eyes shifted to the box in his hand, "What's that?"

"I-It's for you…" Tsuna whispered.

"Me?" he repeated as he lifted his eyes to Tsuna's. "Why for me?"

"W-Well it's your birthday…"

Kyoya blinked several times, "It is?"

"Y-Yes. I-It's M-May Fifth…"

"Hn." The duo settled into silence for a moment. "Come in then."

Tsuna was pushed aside as Kyoya reached over and unlocked the door. "O-okay."

**E/n: **Happy Birthday Kyoya~!

You know, my birthdays on the 20th?


	58. Enemy Gate

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Enemy Gate

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **TYL

Kyoya scowled as the car drove up the winding drive.

"I don't trust them," he declared.

Tsuna hummed, "Neither do I truthfully."

"And yet you still insist on going in there alone," Kyoya growled.

Tsuna replied swiftly, "It's a peace meeting, not a war zone."

Kyoya glared, "And as I've pointed out before their not known for being peaceful."

"Neither are the Vongola."

"That's not-"

"You're staying in the car. End of story," Tsuna declared.

"Tsunayoshi-" Kyoya tried to object.

"No arguments."


	59. Stone

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt:** Stone

**Pairing**: 1827ish

**Time:** Elementary

_Dear Kami-sama,_

_Last year I wished for papa to come back to us._

_I think...I think maybe I wasted a wish with that._

_Papa didn't come home even though I wished every night on stars and prayed to you like Maman said to._

_So instead I'm going to wish for someone to love me just as much as Papa would._

"Tsuna, honey, hurry up. We need to go home and cook dinner," his mother's voice cut through the air and snapped the boys eyes from the paper in front of him.

"Coming, Maman!" Tsuna shouted back. He quickly signed his name and folded the paper - pressing it tight to his chest and wishing hard - before slipping it into the wall in between the cracks.

He smiled as he ran to his mother, passing a black haired boy with a scowl on his face, to grab her hair.


	60. Bright

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt:** Bright

**Pairing:** 1827

**Time:** Highschool at the time when Kyoya lives with Sawada's which I've briefly mentioned before

Kyoya's lip curled as he looked at Tsuna. After a moment he asked, "What the hell is that...thing?"

Tsuna coughed nervously, "A shirt."

"Whose?" It was rather obvious since it was two big for the kids or Tsuna and Reborn had moved into a flat in downtown Namimori since regaining his body.

"Um..." Tsuna licked his lips. "Yours..."

His teeth grinded together, "Than why is it...pink?" He spat the last word out in a disgusted tone.

"Well L-Lambo threw something into the washer when Mama wasn't looking."

They looked at each other for a long time before Kyoya sighed, "I'm going shopping than." His bank account was one of the few things his parents hadn't taken when they kicked him out. "Are you coming with me?"

Tsuna let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "Yeah. I'm coming."


	61. Stories

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Stories

**Pairing:** 1827

**Time: **TYL

"Boys," Kyoya called softly as he peeked into a room where giggles were coming from. The walls were a soft blue and two beds were pushed against the walls – one with an orange cover and one with a purple one – with windows above each bed. Two boys with gravity defying black hair and chocolaty eyes were bouncing on the purple bed in identical silver boxers and orange tee-shirts. "You're supposed to be asleep."

One of the boys – with a band aid on his nose – fell down onto the bed, "Dino made me, daddy!"

"Enma!" the other – with a large patch on his large cheek – kept bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I didn't drag you over here and make you jump with me!"

Enma huffed, "But you wouldn't stop begging me to!"

Dino groaned, "I did not!"

"Boys," Kyoya cut in and they both snapped their heads to him.

"Sorry," they chorused.

"So why did you want Enma to jump on the bed with you?" Kyoya questioned the elder twin as he walked into the room and sat on play chair around a small table.

Dino shrugged, "I couldn't sleep and it sounded fun."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because Mommy's not home to read us a bedtime story?" Tsuna was on a mission – one of the few he ever took – leaving Kyoya to take care of their three kids.

Kyoya hummed, "What if I told you a bedtime story?"

"Really?" Enma exclaimed.

Kyoya nodded, "Sure." He watched as the boys made themselves comfortable on Dino's bed – choosing to sleep together as Kyoya knew they so often did. "What do you want me to tell you?"

They looked at each other before chorusing, "How you and mommy met!"

Kyoya chuckled before nodding, "Okay. Well once upon a time there was a weak little herbivore…"

**E/n: **For the record, the twins both have sky flames.

Dino just likes the color purple like his daddy~!


	62. Chime

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Chime

**Pairing: **Sawada Family :D

**Time: **Two Years Past Cannon.

Tsuna and his siblings sat around the green plastic table on their porch in identical green chairs. A set of glasses filled with different amounts of water in them sat on the table in front of them and both of the seven year olds had small spoons in their hands.

"So all we do is bang the spoon against the glass?" Lambo asked – peering curiously over the rim of one of the glasses.

"No!" Tsuna declared with urgency. "You tap it. Maman will be mad if we break her glasses."

"Can…Can I try, Tsuna-nii?" Ipin spoke softly – lifting her eyes to meet Tsuna's.

Unable to deny his little sister, Tsuna nodded, "Sure. Go ahead, Ipin."

Ipin proceeded to tap several of the classes in succession – bring a joyful smile to her face as the glasses echoed back a high pitched tune. Lambo let out a whistled 'ooh' before turning to meet Tsuna's eyes, "Can I go now, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna nodded, "I got them out for you guys." He glanced over and asked Futa, "Do you want to play to, Futa?"

The eleven year old gave a shy smile, "Yes."

"I'll go get you a spoon," Tsuna declared – ruffling his brown hair as he stood up. "Watch Lambo and Ipin okay?"


	63. Laugh

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Laugh

**Pairing: **1827

**Time: **none

It's a rarity to hear Kyoya laugh, not that arrogant half-laugh he gave when he met a great opponent, but a real honest to god laugh. Where his body shook and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

So when he does, Tsuna always stops whatever he's doing and just watches. It's nice to see Kyoya act like a…well like a normal person. Like someone whose parents haven't completely stunted their child's emotional growth.

Tsuna loves him for all his fault's yes, but that will never change the fact that Tsuna's favorite part of Kyoya is his laugh. 

**E/n: **Next chapter is the last one sadly…

It's sad to think this is almost over, I've had a lot of fun writing it. After this ends on Sunday though, I'm going to be posting a new KHR Fanfiction called "like a boss" all about Tsuna's days as a boss and the decisions he makes.


	64. Hold

**64 Reasons I Love You**

**Prompt: **Hold

**Pairing:** 1827

**Time: **TYL

Someone has been stupid enough to attack the Vongola and smart enough to get past all their defenses. The guardians have only seen snippets of each other throughout the day as they moved from one place to enough either killing, healing, or capturing the enemy. It's irritating all of them not to know what's going on with the others.

Kyoya hears from Chrome early in the morning that Tsuna was locked in his office with Squalo – who had been delivering a report from the Varia and picking up a letter from Dino before the attack.

Around mid-afternoon he catches Gokudera and they exchange information – Yamamoto is somewhere in the west wing but uninjured last time he saw him (glimpse actually since they were both in a hurry) and Squalo busted the door of Tsuna's office open and was practically carrying the boss through an onslaught of cut bodies to the bottom floor.

When he finds Lambo the lightening guardian is limping and Kyoya helps him to the labs – which were still tightly locked door and containing Shoichi, Spanner, and a few sun users. Lambo reports that Squalo and Tsuna split up when the boss refused to leave.

Kyoya finally finds Tsuna when the others are going around getting bodies out of the mansion and maids are scrubbing blood from carpets and walls. The brunette is curled up in a ball and Kyoya instantly locks on the dark red substance staining his hands.

"Tsunayoshi."

"K-Kyoya…" Tsuna's voice is shaky and scared as he raises his eyes to meet Kyoya's. His eyes are shaking with fear and it breaks Kyoya's heart to see him so him so. "I-I ki-killed him…"

Kyoya didn't say anything as he sat next to Tsuna and wrapped his arms around him, tucking the brunette's head under his chin, "It's okay, Tsuna. It's okay."

(-)

**E/n: **I actually had the idea for this for the whole story.

This is the end, sadly, but I'm posting another KHR story – Like a Boss – now.

And Finally, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or just took the time to click on this story. It all means a lot to me.


End file.
